The present invention relates to a container, particularly, though not exclusively, a disposable container in which food can be heated.
It is known for food to be heated in plastics material containers in micro-wave ovens and indeed conventional ovens, provided the melting point of the material is sufficiently high.
Polypropylene is generally an economic material to make containers from. However, a simple container suffers from the inconvenience that when containing hot material, it conducts the heat to fingers holding it.
The object of the present invention is to provide a container having a degree of thermal insulation in its side walls.
According to the present invention there is provided a food packaging container comprising:
a first plastics material vessel;
a second vessel arranged with its side wall(s) surrounding the side wall(s) of the first vessel;
projecting ribs on the sides and/or bases of either the first vessel or the second vessel or both vessels, the ribs being outwardly projecting on the first vessel and/or inwardly projecting on the second vessel, whereby heat from the contents of the container, i.e. within the inner, first vessel, does not directly heat the entire wall(s) of the outer, second vessel.
Preferably the two vessels are secured together. While this securement can be by inter-engagement of the rims of the vessels, it is preferably by bonding connection of the vessels, conveniently at their bases.
The bonding can be by means of adhesive. Alternatively, it can be by welding. Preferably the welding is at the ribs in the base of either vessel.
Conveniently the first vessel may be provided with an integral lid connected to a rims of the vessel by a living hinge. The lid would be shaped at its edge to co-operate with the rim of the vessel so that the lid remains closed. Alternatively a lid may be provided on the second vessel.
Usually both vessels will be manufactured from polypropylene material. While both forming may be of a translucent grade or a coloured grade, typically the inner one will be of a translucent grade, while the outer will be of a coloured grade.